Wizard Oneshot
by asanonisshoku
Summary: A young man wakes up on a normal day, the world as he knows it has changed.


AN, This is a one shot idea that a wrote about 2 years ago, I do not have any current plans to continue this. I might at some point rewrite it.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. Praise be to Rooster Teeth and Lord Gaben.

It all started with a wish. Asking for something absolutely crazy that you think never will happen, asking for change. A way for things to be in your control. All I have to say is life can get crazy.

My story begins when life started to get boring in my eyes. Slowly meandering in a way that just made me sit there and watch. I felt out of control and that I was just destined to fill a role and that I was worthless. But instead of going to something like suicide, I tried to search for ways to get my life back into my own hands. I was wanting a way to control my fate and I tried all kinds of things to make it happen. That was my wish to make my life my own.

This mindset made me try quite literally everything I could get my hands on. From magic, to science, to praying to some gods, everything. It never worked. It made me sad but that part of me helped push me to keep trying. I almost lost sight of my goal multiple times but holding on to it let me keep my mind away from bad things. It also lead to the consequence that everyone I knew around me felt out of touch with me which lead to failing relationships. This lead to me keeping to try new things to leave all the problems I made to keep going.

Then one night something interesting happened. It led to the creation of me; For a new beginning and end to a multitude of things. I was made into something more and paved my life my way. No one could interfere with my new path, not even Fate herself. If some would ask me before then would you ever even think of this I would promptly say no. But it gave me new "Life"

and gave me control of my own fate.

My name is Alex. This is my story.

It all started as I was trying a new method I found on the internet. It was something that claimed to change fate into something you could control. I love personally love living life my own way so I thought it would be great to try even though This kind of stuff has never worked for me in the past, and I need anything to get my mind off of my recent falling out with my family. I slipped to far away from what I was a few years back and they couldn't take my change. which led me to look at the internet. The best way to keep your mind off of things is to fill it with different things, and this "Spell" I was just getting a feeling with this one. Beck and call as some would call it. It felt like it was made for me. I couldn't tell why but it "Spoke" to me in some way.

These things have failed time and time again with me. I didn't want this attempt to fail too, but you never know whether you are to fail or not without trying. If you don't try it's never going to know works or not. Because of this I live my life with a simple model.

"If you fail always think about ways to do it using a different method. This way no matter what you do you will eventually do it. I find it to be very helpful in life."

It has gotten me through some hard times. This has proved very true in many cases like when I was on the edge of losing my job because of budget cuts I had to make myself useful. I tried a lot of things that I'm not proud of to keep that job. Multiple attempts to please my boss failed and a few even put me on the top of the list to be cut but with this motto it let me keep going. It made me feel like I could do anything I put my mind to. Just something to base your life on can change everything.

It made me feel more in control of my life. I love the impossible and to the rest of the world impossible is just that, impossible. I got beat down on every twist and turn with with my "Fantasies" as others called it. It caused a few close friends of mine to think i'm crazy. Fate is a bitch.

I looked back at the computer screen, I saw the 'Spell' as the blog listed it. I found it on the deep web, which I find to be a very interesting place where you can find things you normally couldn't. There is a huge amount of Wiccan content and scientific journals on the deep web,though I have found that you need level two clearance for most them. The spell states that I can be put in control of my own fate, that I can do anything as long as I want to. I prepared for the spell. It wanted quite a bit of my own blood for it.

I cut my thumb and let some blood out onto the floor in front of me, and I incanted according to the instructions I had found.

"I call upon the Gods of the Earth to witness me.

I call upon the Eightfold Ancestors to witness me.

I call upon the Great Eye of Salem to witness me.

Let it be declared now.

Let my blood be the conduit of my sacrifice.

Let my truth be the evidence by which I am judged.

An oath do I swear now.

I alone am the master of my life.

I alone shall dictate the skeins of my destiny.

From the Nine Heavens, by the threefold words of power,

guide me to my rebirth, that I shall make my life anew!"

I waited hoping for something, anything to happen. I just waited. I felt a slight breeze pass by, but that's it.

"And... nothing" I sighed. I was really hoping for something, for it had promise. "I guess I'll sleep for the night."

Some good sleep will help clear my mind, I needed to think of my future. I turned off my computer and left my desk to head to my room and bed.

'_Sleep sounds really good right now,_' I thought to myself, as I found that I was quickly becoming more tired. I started to move my legs to find that they were becoming numb. '_Huh, I wonder if I can even get to my bed._'

I wobbled a bit as I got to my door. I opened it and staggered to my bed; before I could even pull my blanket off the bed I fell into it face first and started drifting into sleep. As I did I heard a very faint laughter from somewhere, I couldn't quite place it.

?:?

?

I was in a dark space. There was nothing around me just a blank landscape. It felt like there was ground underneath me so I hesitantly stood on it. In front of me in the distance I saw a yellowish dot of light. I felt compelled to walk forward towards this light so, I started walking. '_It's very quiet here._' I remarked while I kept walking. After what felt like a few hours I started to be able to make out some of the details of the light.

Seeing a bit more of the light I could see small objects looking like they're floating in front of the light. The light seemed to be moving towards me at a steady pace. As me and the light got closer to each other the dark world lit up. I saw that I was standing on some kind grassy plain.

The light in front of me was no longer just a light. It was now a floating creature. It very much resembled a jellyfish. It looked like a black blob with a yellowish light core surrounded in a bubble that had rock like plates on it in seemingly random locations. It had six red tentacles and black and red center cloth like tentacle.

I couldn't move as the thing slowly drifted closer to me. It felt like something was holding me in place. The creature got close enough that it could touch me and raised one of it's tentacles then touched my face. Then everything went blank.

During this whole ordeal little did Alex know that his blood was reacting on the ground. It started to swirl around like something was stirring it. It seemed to thicken and turned a very deep black color reminiscent of squid ink. It then started to solidify and take the shape that of a small 3 inch snake. This "Snake" then started moving like it was alive and slithered towards Alex's room.

The little snake moved to the foot of the bed. Then it curled around the leg of the bed and climbed onto it. The snake saw Alex and It went to the bottom of his shirt and wormed underneath it disappearing from sight.

3:47 AM

Police Station

Rick sighed, and shifted in his chair. It had been a few hours since the start of his shift and the whole station was swamped with calls. The phones wouldn't stop ringing. People were rushing back and forth through the station. It's the busiest he had seen the station. The captains were in their offices on the phones themselves. They had to call in a few people just to lift some of the strain off our system.

It had been a pretty calm night to start with. But as they say calm before the storm. It started about an hour ago with a few noise complaints. The noise complaints started originating near the far ends of the city but they slowly started getting closer to the center. All the calls talked about the neighbors being too loud. It snowballed from there. A few calls turned to ten; Ten turned to one hundred.

We sent out a few squad cars to check out the complaints and haven't heard anything back from them. After the first few cars went without a response we have been hesitant to send any more cars out.

**RING RING**

"Nine-one-one what's the issue?" I said to the person on the phone. "Yes?! Hello um... my family and I got back home about and hour ago and we have been hearing strange noises all night." The man on the phone rapidly spoke. ""Sir, I assure you that everything is," "No we saw something out there it was big, like really big! We have tried calling our neighbors for the last hour to no success! Something's wrong out here" The line suddenly went out.

'_Well there seems to be a bit more to this call than the others._' I started looking in the computer system for the location of the call.

I call my friends patrol car. "Hey Joe, I know you're on patrol and all but i've got a really interesting call I would like you to check out." I said to Joe.

"What's in it for me?" Joe asked Rick.

"Well there have been some interesting calls coming into the station tonight, and they have almost all been about strange noises around there homes. With you being the UFO guy and all I thought you might want to have a look." said Rick.

"I'm in!" Joe said rather abruptly. "You know I love any information about our space friends!"

"I know that's why I came to you first. I'll send the location to your nav unit, good luck hope you find your space friends." said Rick while quickly ending the call. He sent the address that the phone call was connected to '_He will do anything to find those "Space friends" out there._'

He then heard some screaming from the front of the station followed by a few gun shots. He saw a black blur heading toward him then darkness took over his vision.

4:07 AM

Joe Edge of the city

Joe pulled into the neighborhood the address was located in. '_what happened here?_ _It's like a ghost town._' There were cars on the side of the road with their windshields caved in. A few that looked like they hit trees too. The houses on either side of the road looked like they just went through a hurricane.

As Joe drove closer to the address he got a funny feeling in his chest. This was just a bit too weird for him. The promise of space friends pushed Joe through. He pulled into the driveway and got out of his patrol car.

He did a quick stretch and yawned. '_It's been a long night maybe i'm getting tired._' He walked up to the front door to only to see that it was open and had what appear to be very deep claw marks on the door. Taking a closer look he found they went right through the door. He concluded that the force of the slash caused by these marks made the door burst open.

Before heading into the house he took a look around the place. Around the side is what seemed to be the power/phone box or what was left of it at least. The box looked like it was cleaved in half by a jack hammer. Seeing that there was nothing left to do here he headed around back of the house to find nothing but a caved in window that looked like it was caused by something trying to get out.

Heading back to the front of the house Joe decided to go in only to find the place completely trashed. If the outside neighborhood was caused by a class one hurricane this was at least a class 3. There was stuff everywhere.'_This is not normal._' He walked a bit farther in the house and got into the living room.

It was even worse than the front of the house and there were some odd blobs in the corner. Ignoring the blobs for now he took a look around the room. Nothing was in place things were thrown everywhere and there was what appeared to be blood on the floor.

After the quick assessment he took a look at the blobs. '_Oh fuck those are body's!_' looking at the blobs revealed them to be bodys probably of the residents . The was a older couple and a few children and they had one horrific thing in common. They were horribly mutilated, the children were missing arms while the parents heads were just gone. One common feature was that there chests were just blood soaked holes. Joe couldn't take the sight and looked away only to start puking on the ground.

He couldnt stay in there any longer so he took his hat off and put it on the ground next to the body's. '_Good luck, If what ever got you is still out there i'm in big trouble._' He then turned and walked out of the house. Just as he left the door. He felt like something was watching him.

He looked around the area when his eyes caught on a bush. There were deep glowing red eyes that seemed to originate for the bush. Not wanting to take any chances he slowly walked to his car hoping not to startle the thing.

**GROWL**

He heard a snarling behind him. He turned only to see a black blur fly at him.

He tried to take his gun out of his holster as fast as he could. But right before he could pull it out the blur slammed into him. He went flying right into the side of his car with a sickening crunching sound emanating from his body.

Trying to get up again he felt a sharp stabbing in his chest. Looking down he saw his chest was bleeding really badly. Reaching his hand to feel around he felt something sticking out of his chest it was broken bone he was sure of it.

knowing his rib was broken he tried to stand up again. Having a little trouble he finally got up only to see the the black blur was some kind of wolf monster on it's 2 hind legs body covered in what looked like bones and fur. Not minding that part too much he drew his gun with a bit more success this time. He aimed it at the thing and fired three times.

**BANG BANG BANG**

The first three shot's were fired… and bounced right off the monsters fur.

"The fuck! Just die!" he yelled.

**BANG BANG BANG**

He fired the last 3 rounds from his revolver, too no effect.

He reloaded his revolver out of habit. He was getting really worried and thought back to the family in the house. Then it hit them this must have been the thing that had killed them.

The wolf monster rushed at him again faster than before.

Seeing it come at him again Joe gave up on any thoughts of living and leaned his back on the car. He closed his eyes and brought the gun up and fired his shots blindly.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

He waited with his eyes closed for his unearthly demise. There was not the sound of him being ripped apart like he expected.

He listened for anything just to be sure.

Nothing.

As he double check to make sure he heard nothing Joe opened his eyes. Only to see the horrific wolf like monster laying on the ground a few feet infront of him in a oddly bloodless heap. He got closer to it to make sure wasn't breathing.

'_There's only one way to find out._' He kicked it with his foot.

No response.

He kicked it again only a little harder this time.

Still no response.

Deciding it was dead he kicked it over to get a better look at the thing. Looking closer at it, he could see it was giant wolf like creature with long arms and claw like fingers.

Bringing his eyes to it's face left him speechless. There was a bloody hole where one of the eyes was. That must have been where one of his blind shots landed to kill it. He was taking a closer look at it's face until the thing suddenly started to disintegrate like embers leaving a fire.

It just disappeared like nothing was there. There was nothing left of it; It didn't even leave the bones behind.

'_What was that thing?! Whatever it was I don't want to see another one, i'll call Rick and see what he knows_.'

Deciding that today was already to much he walked back to his car and got in. "Hey, this is officer Joe connect me to Rick please." He called in on the radio.

He waited for a them to connect him yet all he got was static.

"Hello?" He called into the radio one more time.

'_Nothing I better check this out_'

He started his car then drove out of the little suburban area towards the station.

5:00 AM

Alex's House

I woke up to find myself sleeping on my face. I thought back to last night and near the end things got a little blurry. I felt kinda off like something wasn't quite right but I ignored it.

My back hurt quite a bit '_I wonder if the face sleeping caused that._' I got up and stretch than going through my morning routine to check my mail. I tried to load the web page but got nothing just a no internet page.

'_Huh the internets out._'

I got out of bed only to feel the pain in my back dull a bit.

'_Odd_'

Stretching I went to do my morning exercise routine; One hundred jumping jacks to get my blood moving; twenty-five pushups to work my arms up to any situation that will present itself; And the quick one two punch. I opened my door and headed towards my livingroom.

It was a complete mess.

The furniture was on it's side, the kitchen was a mess and there was a small pool of blood on the ground. Remembering the 'Ritual' spell thing from last night doesn't bring up reason why it looks like this though.

Looking at the pool of blood it wasn't dry at all. Even weirder was it was pitch black like squid ink. Turning away I walk to my kitchen and restart the internet router. I wait a few minutes for it to finish it's restart process. Trying the internet once again I still got nothing.

'_Must be on the provider's side of things, i'll call them soon.'_

Putting my phone down on the counter I started to make myself breakfast. The best breakfast food by far is bacon. Really, really, crispy bacon. After making my bacon I plated it and sat down. As I was sitting down my back started to hurt a bit more again. Reaching my hand to it a feeling it I feel two small holes right on my lower back.

'_Huh'_

Before I was able to think much on it I heard a knock on my front door. Getting up I walked towards it. I looked through the peephole only to reveal my very well built neighbor. I unlocked and open my door.

"Hello Mr. Clements what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Hello Alex I was wondering if your internet was up? I've got a really important online business meeting to attend my internet's down and I can't get ahold of my provider." Mr. Clements asked.

"No mines down too, that's kinda odd isn't it?"

"Well thank you anyways alex" Said Mr. Clements.

He left just as I was shutting the door my back throbbed.

"Ouch, I need to get this checked out."

I went to my bathroom and turn on the light. Looking in the mirror to get a bearing on myself I was a pale man with short wavy hair. My build was on the thing side with a hint of muscle under it all. Looking into my eyes I found something weird going on with my eyes. They were tinged silver and had some small black dots in them.

'_Wha? This is definitely a doctor thing_' I put on a pair or jeans and a T-shirt to look more presentable. Going going back to the kitchen counter I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. Exiting the house I locked the door.

Heading towards my car I saw a bunch of smoke in the sky in the distance.

'_Huh I didn't think the forest fire was that close to the city.'_

There had been a forest fire that had been moving towards the city for a few weeks now. No one was worried about it the officials were taking care of it. But I didn't think it would be this close to the city I have got to follow the news closer from now on. I got in my car and to try to start it.

*Car failing to start sound effect here aka lonely gerbil coughing*

"Huh, well shit. I knew this thing was close to kicking the bucket, but this fast i've had it for a month now!" I said aloud.

'_I got it used sure but it was at the dealership! I'm going to have to take it in when I have the chance.';_ '_Well not much to do now, time to start walking'_

I was not happy about how the closest clinic was 5 miles away which is quite a walk. I checked my phone to see it was only 7:00 AM. Sighing I started walking towards the clinic.

Walking along the road felt very weird things were quiet, There were no cars and it felt as If I was being watched. Ignoring the watching sensation the fact that it felt like a ghost town wasn't good.

'_Was there something on the news?'_

I unlocked my phone to look up if anything had happened this morning. Just as I opened up the news app I remembered that the internet's was down at my place. My fears were confirmed when I noticed I have no service whatsoever.

'_Whatever is happening to the internet is happening to the cell service too.'_

While my mind was distracted I heard rustling in the bush's behind me.

**GROWL**

Turning around I saw a huge monster standing at over 8 feet tall; It stood on its hind legs, wearing a bone like mask with red markings. The red markings on the mask seemed alive they were swirling around the mask and seemed to arrange into letters that read wolf.

'_Is that A Grimm! A Beowolf what wolf? How can I read that!'_

The 'Wolf' focused it's eyes on me. It then started running towards me. My brain tried to process what was happening in front of me causing me to just sit there and look dumb.

As the thing reached me it slashed at me with its long claws.

Getting some bearings back I tried to turn away only to be slashed on the arm instead of my chest.

I looked down to see something odd about the blood that was coming out of my arm. It was much darker than it should be it looked rosewood and had some black specks in it.

I looked up at the grimm only to see it frozen like it's mom had just hit it. It looked too the sky then back to me it then scurried off looking like it was in a hurry.

I looked back down at my arm the wound seemed to be closing with inhuman speed, like it wasn't there in the first place. It looked better than new.

'_I really need to get to a doctor.'_

I started making a dash for the clinic hoping not to run into anymore Grimm. I arrived at the clinic or what was left of it. The lot was completely destroyed like a class 5 hurricane came through and ripped everything apart. its concrete building was nothing but rubble.

'_If anyone was here there is a very high chance that they are dead.'_

I pulled my hair a bit because of this whole ordeal. Realizing nothing good would come from staying here I started the journey back home.

'_If i'm stuck in this mess I'm going to bring some things with me and go closer towards the center of the city there is a military base there._'

I made the run back home in about an hour with not a lot of sweat. In fact I felt as if I could run a marathon. I didn't encounter any grimm on the way back luckily, but every once in awhile I could hear the occasional howl.

I unlocked my door and got inside then made sure all my doors and windows were locked. I set my house alarm and went to my bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I scoured around the house to see if I can find my old backpack and baseball bat.

After finding them both in my garage I started gathering things from around the house that would be useful; Useful being my Laptop, some water and food, a first aid kit though seeing how I heal almost instantly that won't be very much needed, better safe than sorry. Lifting the bag on my shoulder It felt lighter than it should have been. Like someone had halved the weight of the things in it.

I packed other Items that may have been useful and undo my alarm. Coming out of my house I hear a couple bangs and some shouting coming from the Clements home next door. Turning towards their house I saw a Beowolf ripping at the remains of Mrs. Clements and Mr. Clements fighting a losing battle with two Beowolfs. Not wanting to get involved I snuck away and headed towards the center of the city.

After about half an hour of walking I thought back to the whole Clements situation. The Clements were nice people Mr. Clements watched me on multiple occasions when my parents were out of town. Mrs. Clements always brought over cupcakes every summer. They were good neighbors.

'_Thinking back on it why was I not phased by the whole Mrs. Clements dead and being torn apart thing while Mr. Clements wasn't going to survive much longer?'_

I thought something major happened last night to spur on these things. You don't normally find yourself feeling unaffected after some well known neighbors are torn apart in front of your eyes. Thinking back to the two holes of my lower back _'maybe it has something to do with those and my 'Wish' from last night.'_

'_No it couldn't be that wishes you get from the internet never work'_

There was just this nagging feeling in the back of my head that made me feel otherwise. Turning away from the thought for no I continued my walking. After what felt like hours I got to one of the main roads deeper in the city only to find it barricaded. There were guards in military attire around the whole parameter. I got closer to the barricade and saw there seemed to be some kind of gate with a line of people running out of it. Getting to the end of the line I got in and waited for my turn.

Once my turn was up I walked up I ask the guard at the entrance if I could get in.

"Hey is this the way deeper into the city?" I asked the guard.

"Yes, Sign here and we will let you in" The guard said.

Taking a look at the paper it read a bunch of things in very small intelligible writing. Not wanting to waste time in line I signed on the line and he let me in. Entering a bit further in I could see it full of people. There looked to be lines for food and military were everywhere with their vans. Just wanting some rest for now I headed to the desk that read sleeping arrangements.

"Is this the place I can get a place to sleep" I asked the lady at the white foldable table.

"Yes, everyone shares a room with a few other people. Here's a key to room 346 it's down the road and to the right the Holiday inn can't miss it." She said trying to get through me as fast as she could seeing that there were more people lining up behind me.

I scurried off just wanting to get a quick nap in before more stuff goes down. Getting to my room I unlock it to see it was empty. I put my bag down next to me and lay down on one of the beds to get some shut eye.

As I drifted off to sleep I see the grassy plain again.


End file.
